Synergy
by writer35255
Summary: Ancient Greece. An Oracle told thousands of years ago has put Perseus in danger. He is captured by Zeus and tortured for hundreds of years. Now, Olympus is at war and they desperately need a hero. A beacon of hope to guide them through the darkness and suffering of war. Will Perseus fight for Olympus, or will he turn his back on the people that made him a feared monster.
1. Chapter 1

_Synergy_

 _Chapter 1,_

 _Perseus was the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. They both knew how dangerous it was to have a son, but it was too late now. Poseidon wanted to pledge Perseus to Olympus, making him a warrior of the Olympians, making him safe from any threats. Sally wanted her son to have a normal life, without the fighting and killing. After hours of arguing, Poseidon grabbed Perseus and held on to him so his mother could not reach him. Sally knew better then to commit her son to a life of war and conflict, so in the middle of the night, while Poseidon was sleeping, she grabbed Perseus and left, travelling through the streets of Athens, she raced to the furthest corner of Greece, where she would raise her son secretly. The years passed by quickly, Perseus growing taller every day. Sally loved her son so much. He had built a little house in the snowy mountains of Greece. They were in the middle of nowhere, but they had each other. The Gods had completely lost contact with them, or so they thought._

 _Perseus's point of view, (700 BC)_

Today's hunting trip had taken longer then usual. It was the middle of winter, so it was hard to find animal wandering around. If you knew where to look, you could find them. Gods, I loved this place. The view of the mountains stretched has far as my eyes could reach. The air was fresh and smelt like air should. It was quiet and peaceful. I didn't have a worry in the world. I began my journey back. My shoes sunk in to the thick snow and I slung the deer over my shoulder. I walked in to the wind as I travelled towards my home. I loved winter. The winds were so refreshing. The trees were blowing around, sounding like little whispers of tiny men. In the distance I could see a little brown cube sitting on top of a hill. Home. I looked down at the thick snow as I walked and before I knew it, I looked up and the door was right in my face. I opened the door and I was hit with the smell of mum. It was hard to explain but it was like a cold mint smell. I dusted off my feet as I walked inside.

"Perseus! How are we going to eat that?" Sally yelled across the room. She had a point. This deer was probably one of the biggest I have caught.

"I'll eat it." I said half serious. Sally shook her head in disapproval as she got up out of her chair. She was wearing a white dress that clung to her body. Her brown hair was in a single braid that ran over her left shoulder. She glared at me with her intense brown eyes. I was a fair bit taller then her so she had to look up.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" She asked me with worry in her voice. She always asks me. I had lived here for almost three hundred years. We were both immortal, my mother being given the gift by Poseidon. Although she could still be killed, it prevented her from getting sick or old. I was different; I had been born with more of my father's powers. I was immortal. I was the reason she worried every day. My mother wasn't a threat, I was.

"No, I didn't." I said as usual. Sally smiled showing off her perfect teeth. She embraced me in a tight hug as she always did after I got back. I wrapped my arms around her otherwise she wouldn't let go.

"Come, I made biscuits." She said as she walked in to the kitchen. I rushed to the table were they were located and put one in my mouth. I was instantly hit with how hot they were. The inside of my mouth felt like it was on fire. I quickly froze the biscuit inside my mouth, relieving the pain. I had this weird thing with ice. I could summon water, but I would always freeze it. My sword was made of ice. Maybe it was the wether. Sally pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Could you but that deer away." She asked me. I nodded and walked outside. There was a large box of wood I built. Inside the box was ice that would keep the deer fresh. I placed the deer in there and covered it in the ice that came out of my hand, but then, something tingled in my stomach. I looked over the mountain and saw a small figure. I looked closely, and saw Ares himself, casually walking through the snow. My heart dropped to the floor. I walked inside pretending not to notice him, because I knew he was watching.

"Mum, you need to leave." I said and I watched the confusion spread across her face.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Ares is here." I said and she gasped and then began to cry.

"Are you sure?" She asked me between tears. I nodded.

"Mum, get out of here. I will meet up with you later." I told her sternly. She was about to protest, but the look I gave her meant no buts. She grabbed a couple of things before giving me a kiss and running out the back door. I stepped outside again facing Ares, who looked around five hundred meters away. I was going to stall for as long as I could, giving Mum as much time as possible to escape. Although I had never seen the God of War, I knew it was him. He held a large golden spear and was wearing thick Spartan armour. Ares stopped walking when was fifty meters away. He smiled at me.

"It's cold out here." He joked. I was a little bit taller then him, but he was much thicker.

"Why are you here?" I asked him sternly.

"Zeus had asked to meet you." He said honestly but I could see right through him.

"What for?" I asked.

"Just to talk." He replied, bullshit. I know Zeus has had a price on my head since I was born.

"About what?" I asked more questions, hoping to give my mother enough time.

"Look kid, are you going to come or not?" Ares asked, obviously getting frustrated.

"I don't know yet, I'm still deciding." I said. He groaned quietly but loud enough for me to here. I made a note to myself to give myself a pat on the back later.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked, and he smiled.

"We didn't. We scouted the area and saw you hunting down there." Ares said as he turned and pointed to where I was earlier today. I didn't even notice the scouts.

"Well have you made up your mind?" He yelled angrily as he glared at me. I shook my head.

"I know if I go, I will be killed." I said to him. He nodded in agreement.

"I am not going anywhere." I said sternly and this pissed him off. He summoned a large shield out of thin air.

"So be it." He said before running towards me. I summoned a large ice longbow. I never knew how the string got there but it did. I pulled back the string and an ice arrow formed perfectly in place. I shot it at him, but he easily deflected it. I continued to fire arrows in his direction at blinding speeds. Once he got close to me I dived out of his way. I quickly turned and shot an arrow in to his back. He yelled in pain as he turned to face me. He threw his spear but I jumped over it and threw an ice-throwing knife. It dug in to his right thigh. He ripped it out and crushed it in his had. He summoned another spear and there it towards me. This time I was too late. It cut the side of my stomach as I dived out of the way. I shot a large ball of ice at his feet freezing him to the ground. I rushed forward creating a sword. He couldn't escape in time. I stabbed my sword straight through his gut. He screamed out in pain as the ice sword pointed out the other side of his body. I swung myself around, wrapping my arm around his neck. I choked him out as hard as I could. I could feel the muscles in his neck begin to relax, and then suddenly I was ripped backwards. I quickly stood up to find a young girl, around eighteen, with auburn hair standing in front of me. Before I could recover she kneed me straight in the gut. I flew up in the air and hit the ground hard. I was gasping for air struggling to breathe. I looked up at her and she had an arrow cocked in her bow. She fired it but I quickly dodged it and caught it in my hand. I rolled to the said and stabbed the arrow in her back. She screamed in pain. Are came up behind me and grabbed my neck. I could feel my eyes being pushed out of my skull. His strength was unbelievable. I began to feel dizzy, and my eyesight was blurry. I saw the girl pull the arrow out of her back and put it in my stomach. I could feel the metal deep in to my skin before I went black.

I woke up to my body being dragged across the floor. I slowly blinked my eyes, removing the crust from my eyelids. I was thrown to the ground roughly. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in an elegant room. The walls were gold and the floor was a royal marble. I looked around and noticed people sitting in large chairs. This was the throne room. I noticed all the Gods in their respected thrones. I noticed the girl who kicked my ass. Artemis. I stood up on my feet, showing them I wasn't weak.

"It is right to bow before your leaders." Zeus said to me sternly, implying that I should bow. I tapped his finger on his leg, waiting for me to act. He was wearing an insanely over the top crown, and his throne was by far the most workshopped.

"I know." I said simply. Not obeying his orders. He looked annoyed but continued.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked me, getting out of his throne. I looked over at Poseidon who looked away avoiding eye contact.

"No." I said. Zeus walked up in front of me.

"You disobeyed the orders of two Olympians, and the King of Olympus and you severely injured two Olympians, did you not?" Zeus asked me.

"That's not why I am here." I said to him. He laughed.

"No. See Perseus, certain things need to be done to maintain a strong order. Your birth has broken several Ancient Laws you need to be removed. You are unpredictable. Every son of the Big Three must be executed for the world to remain safe. We can't afford to make the same mistakes we had made in the past." Zeus explained. I will admit I was scared. What was he going to do?

"What does that mean? Are you killing me because I am a threat to everyone?" I asked frantically, wanting to know. Zeus turned to face me.

"You are not a threat to me Perseus." He said. Zeus summoned a large screen. I looked through the mist and saw the city of Athens. People were walking around the markets with there families. Laughter and happiness radiated off the town.

"All those people down there. You are a threat to them. We have seen visions of you, becoming addicted to power." Zeus said. Suddenly the vision changed. The town became dark and scared. Screams and cries filled my mind. I saw visions of me killing innocent citizens. Ice runs through the city, killing children and parents. I jumped back and screamed.

"See Perseus, you are a monster. You are going to where all the monsters belong. Take him away." Zeus said coldly. Suddenly I was being dragged out of the throne room, the chains around my feet and hands rattling against the ground. Soon I was outside and on the streets of Olympus. I looked around. I didn't know people actually lived here. They were yelling and throwing stuff at me. I looked down the rode and saw a wooden pole sticking out of the ground. They stood me up and tied me to the pole. They ripped my clothes off so I was only wearing pants. Suddenly I was hit with a massive stinging pain on my back, again and again. The sounds of the whips cracked through the air. I heard the insults the people were yelling. I refused to let them see me cry. The whips began to sink in to my skin. I could feel the skin in my back being ripped off. I tried to think of something else. I thought of the snowy mountains, the smell of the fresh air. I tried to summon a knife but I couldn't. The whips began strike harder. I have no idea how long it lasted. The crowd were persistent though. Yelling names like 'Monster and Killer'. That hurt the most. Finally it stopped. The guard who was hitting me slapped me hard on the back with his hand.

"See you tomorrow." He said before walking away. Now I was being dragged back down the street. I began to think of my mother. I pray to any God that will listen that she stays safe. My knees were rubbing against the bricks, the crowd still in my face. On the way back Athena walked up to me, her blonde hair bouncing in the air. She slipped something in my hand and walked past swiftly. No one seemed to notice. I held on to whatever it was firmly in my hand. They dragged me to a cell underneath the street. The cell was dirty and stunk like shit. I looked in the corner and saw a hole in the ground, oh that's why. The guards spat on me and then left. I opened my right hand and saw a small piece of paper, a note. I opened it up and read what it said. _'I will keep her safe.'_

 _Athena point of view,_

We were sitting in the throne room, listening to Zeus and Poseidon arguing.

"Was that really necessary?" Poseidon asked him.

"You know it was! You heard what the oracle said all those years ago!" Zeus yelled him.

"Everything I do is for the safety of Olympus! You must understand my reasons. Kronos will come looking for him. He is the key to our destruction you guys know that-" Zeus explained but was interrupted.

"Or our victory. The Oracle clearly stated that he may fight with us." Athena explained.

" _May_." Zeus pointed out.

"There is a chance that he will fight against us. He must be kept in our possession, away from Kronos." Zeus ordered.

"Why must he be tortured?" Athena asked.

"He must know his place. He must know who is in charge here. I will rip everything he loves away from him. He will break and be completely useless." Zeus said. Athena hated this.

"We should welcome Perseus to our army. We should want to be on good terms with him so he can willingly fight for us." She said.

"He will never willingly fight for us. We must break him; tear him to pieces, so he will never recover. So he will never be able to effect the world, either in good ways or bad." Zeus said. This was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I could see his reasons but they were shitty reasons.

"Now we must find this Sally. I want everyone looking." Zeus said before flashing out of the throne room. Every one followed and soon the throne room was empty. I knew where she was. I travelled through the air down to the streets of Athens. I walked down the street quickly and turned left in to a busy bar. It would not be long before the other Gods found her. I noticed a hooded lady sitting in the corner of the room by herself. I walked up to her and sat down. She looked up and looked back down.

"You must come with me Sally." I said quietly. She was surprised and looked at me with disbelief.

"Do you know where Perseus is?" She asked me shakily.

"Yes, he is up on Olympus." I answered and she looked upset.

"Is he ok?" Sally asked worryingly.

"Yes, he is fine-" I started but was interrupted.

"Don't lie." She said. I looked surprised but answered honestly.

"No." I whispered. She put her head in her hands and silently cried.

"You must come with me. Zeus has sent us to look for you. I will hide you from them." I pleaded to her. Sally nodded as if to say she understood.

"You must get my son out of there." She said to me, looking me right in the eyes. I nodded.

"I promise I will, but not yet." Athena said as she grabbed Sally and reappeared in an empty field. The land looked like it stretched for eternity. It was perfect wether. They turned around and entered the large palace that was designed and built by Athena herself. Nobody knew this place even existed. Sally would be safe here. If the Gods couldn't find her they would just give up. I needed to get Perseus back. We needed him to protect us, to be our hero. I was the only one who knew this. The others didn't believe me. The Oracle had forced Zeus to hunt him down since Sally took him all those years ago. Zeus won't break him. Perseus is too strong for that, but Perseus is capable of turning to Kronos, and if that happens, where stuffed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Synergy,_

 _Chapter 2,_

 _(Ten years later)_

 _Perseus point of view,_

Layers of skin were being removed with every strike. The whip cracked down on me stomach with incredible force. The crowds had calmed down over the years, less people coming to watch every day. I winced as I could feel the wounds from yesterday being opened again. My eyes watered, on the verge of bursting in to tears. I've had enough. Nobody deserves this. I bit my tongue in pain as he poured salt water on to my cuts. Suddenly my head began to grow cold, my hands started to shake. Like I said, I have had enough! With one movement I ripped apart my chains. The guard who had been torturing me jumped on my back while calling for backup. I through him off and sent him flying down the stage. My legs wobbled as I tried to jog. My vision went blurry as I heard muffled screaming behind me. I just kept moving forward.

"Perseus!" I heard a lady call me. I looked around but could not locate the person. Instead, I found three extremely pissed guards heading my way. I turned and continued running. I pushed my way through crowds, ignoring the frightened looks I was getting. I shook my head trying to awaken my senses. I guess this is what happens when you don't eat for days. I could see the helmets of the guards making their way towards me. I needed to hurry.

"Perseus!" There it is again. I looked around and this time saw a hand waving for my attention. I saw a fit, beautiful blonde woman, dressed in elegant clothing, waving urgently for me to go to her. I couldn't work out who it was until I noticed her sparkling steel eyes. Athena. I ran across the street and slipped in to the narrow corridor. I pushed my back against the wall and faced her. I looked down to her and completely took her in. She looked even better up close. Athena had a perfect look. Every thing about her just looked like it was supposed to be there. It was only until the familiar scent of mint reached my nose that I realised how close we were. She pushed her eyebrows down in disgust.

"You really stink." Athena pointed out. I laughed. For the first time in a long time, I actually laughed. She smiled at me then grabbed my hand, but in a serious way.

"Come on, we don't have much time." She said before dragging me with her. She moved with incredible speeds as she worked her way through the crowd. A couple of minutes passed and to be honest I was getting really dizzy. I had absolutely no idea where we were. Athena took me to a gate that had a metallic gold finish. She handed m an amulet that fitted in the palm of my hand. It was like a grey ring with an owl in the middle.

"Listen closely, this is the only thing that can take you to where I hid your mother, and it is the only thing that keeps you connected to Earth. Nobody will be able to go through the gates without the amulet so you will be safe. When you arrive there will be a pair of gates exactly the same as these ones." She explained as she pointed to the gates behind me.

"On the forth moon go back through the gates, with your mother, and you will arrive here where I will be waiting for you." Athena said hurriedly. I nodded and turned to face the gates. I was about to walk through them with the amulet but I turned to face her. She gave me a confused look. I paused for a bit before opening my mouth.

"Thank you." I croaked simply, my throat stung as it vibrated, she smiled but then frowned.

"Don't thank me yet." Athena said mysteriously. I turned and walked straight through the gates. I felt my body being tossed around, my blood being pumped heavily through my veins. This lasted for about ten seconds, but now I was looking at an empty field. One thing I noticed was the weather. It was warm but it had that breeze that made it cold almost. It was perfect. I looked to my right and saw a magnificent mansion that looked like Athena herself had designed it. I walked up to the front door and was hit with the scent of biscuits. I smiled, opened the door and raced in.

 _Athena point of view_

Olympus was in chaos. Gods and Goddesses were non-stop abusing and blaming each other for the escape of Perseus Jackson, but really, the only one they should blame is me. I was lucky not to get caught helping Perseus, but it was worth the risk. Now that he is free and reunited with his mother, he can think rationally when choosing his side. He will be a necessary asset for the battle against evil. Kronos is set to awaken soon, and he will be needed, wether Zeus likes it or not. I cannot wait to see him again. It was nice to see his lovely green eyes lit up with hope and love again, not filed with hate and p-

"Athena!" Zeus yelled at me. I turned to him and gave him my best scowl.

"What?" I hissed.

"What do you we should do?" He asked my and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it matter what I think?" I asked.

"It didn't matter ten years ago!" I yelled.

"I don't care about what happened ten years ago! What are we to do now?" Zeus screamed at me.

"I don't know, you always know best anyways." I said as I got out of my throne. I cannot believe that idiot had a part in my creation. I exited the throne room and teleported myself to my cliff face, overlooking the mountains. This were I come to think and rest, definitely a place of peace and clarity. I hope the war to come will not be as bloody as I fore see it to be.

 _Perseus point of view,_

I raced in the door with incredible speeds, the hundreds of wounds and scars throbbing with every movement. I sprinted through the large house following the smell of Mums cooking. I spotted the kitchen through the gaps of multiple walls. I raced through the kitchen and turned to see the most horrific thing I have ever seen, my mother hanging from the wall. One nail drilled in to her forehead. Blood ran down the wall and pooled at the bottom. Tears exploded out of my eyes as I stared in to her white eyes. Imagine your whole world being lifted up and snapped in half. All my spirit, my drive, my purpose was inspired by this woman. She made me the person I am today, was today. From today, I am no longer compassionate or considerate. I am no longer forgiving or merciful. I will find the people responsible for the sick murder of my mother and I will kill them. Gods or Titans, I don't care, I will not be stopped or delayed. I reached up and touched my mother's cold cheek. Once filled with hope and joy, now replaced with nothing. I gently took off her necklace, a silver wolf head staring back at me. It symbolizes a drive for freedom and sharp instincts. I pulled it over my head and felt it drop on to my chest, its cold metal touching my scars. I was about to leave until I noticed writing on the wall next to her head. It was written in blood, it was hard to read but you could just make out the letters.

 _"Tell Athena she was smart, but not smart enough."_ I thought about this for a while but increasingly became more and more confused; maybe I was over thinking it. I knew that Athena had been the one to place my mother here but obviously she had not done enough. I walked in to the master bedroom and spotted some of Mums old clothes. I grabbed some knew clothes and a hoodie to cover my face. I walked out of the large house and down to the golden gates where I had first came through. I felt the similar feeling of leaving this place and entering Earth. Soon I arrived to the back street behind the market place. I dropped the amulet at the bottom of the gates for Athena to find when she came looking for me. I was not going to meet her in four days time; I had more important matters to attend to. I pulled the hood over my head and began to walk. I suspect the Olympians are responsible for my Mother's death; I am going to have a word with all of them. My hunt begins now.

 _(4 days later)_

 _Athena point of view,_

I walked through the streets of Olympus, receiving warm welcomes from every body. My father had recently reached out to me, apologising for his words. I was quite surprised by his actions of owning up to his mistakes; I thought he would have been too proud for that. I was looking forward to speaking with Perseus today. He would have been more than happy to be reunited with his Mother. I turned the corner to the alleyway and was surprised to see that it was empty. I thought that maybe they were a little late packing their things until I saw the amulet that I had given Perseus laying in front of the gate. I picked it up and emerged myself I deep thought. Why would he leave this here? Did he arrive early and leave? I walked through the gates and arrived in the field in front of the house that I had built myself. Immediately I knew something was not okay. I ran towards the house, heart rate increasing to levels I wouldn't of thought possible. I opened the door and rushed to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. I started crying at the scene before my eyes. Sally Jackson, with a large nail drilled through her fore head, just limply hanging there on the wall. Dries blood was all down the walls. I looked around the floor and found pans and pots thrown around the room. It looked like she put up a fight. The sounds of my cries were echoed through the house. Perseus would immediately blame the Olympians, and he probably wasn't wrong. I would not be surprised if one of those idiots had done this. I looked at Sally again and noticed writing next to her head. I walked up to it and roughly read what it said.

 _"Tell Athena she was smart, but not smart enough."_ Shivers shot down my spine as saw that I was mentioned. I had absolutely no idea who could have done this. There was only ever one amulet to access the safe house that I had created. I rushed out of the house and through the gates as I pocketed the amulet. We needed to find Perseus, no doubt he was probably long gone by now, four days is a lot of time. I teleported myself back to the throne room to find it empty. I sent a quick signal to my closest friend, Hestia. As much of an outcast as she is, she is home to wisdom that cannot be measured. In seconds she appeared with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" She asked me. Hestia was the one that asked me to protect Sally Jackson from the Olympians, she warned me that Sally played a major role in Perseus's life, and would be the key to winning his loyalty.

"Sally's been killed!" I shrieked loudly. Hestia's jaw dropped as she lowered her eyes.

"I don't know who got in or how! Perseus is gone, forget Kronos, if Perseus is smart enough he alone could take down Olympus!" I cried. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down let's just take a minute to think about this." She said calmly.

"If Kronos succeeds millions of humans and gods will be _slaughter_! The balance of nature will be turned on it head. Once Kronos has control, this planet will be turned in to a war zone, he doesn't give two shits about the millions of lives he will destroy! It isn't supposed to happen like this. Perseus is completely unaware of his involvement in the great prophecy, we must find him before Kronos does." I frantically explained.

"What does Poseidon think?" Hestia asked me and I laughed sarcastically.

"Does he ever think?" I responded earning a small smile from Hestia.

"If Kronos can convince Perseus that we are responsible for his Mother's death, then we are definitely screwed." She said.

"What do we do?" I asked her and she thought for a couple of seconds.

"The Olympians already know Perseus is missing so they will be searching for him, if they find him they must be delicate with how they negotiate with him. He is the key to our success or failure." Hestia clearly stated. I sat there and let her words sink in properly. I was about to respond until a loud thunder strike struck Zeus's throne and in a flash of brilliance my Father was simply sitting there.

"Call a meeting." He asked at me and I nodded. I sent a strong mental signal to every Olympian who currently owned a throne on Olympus. One by one they flashed in. I quickly took my seat and Hestia took her usual position in the corner of the room. All the Olympians flashed in to their respected thrones with questioned looks on their faces as to why they were called here.

"Olympians, I am here to put to rest all your worries about Kronos." Zeus spoke loudly as all of us listened on.

"My son, Blake, has proven himself to be flawless in battle, and will certainty help us fight the war against Kronos." He said. Claps and cheers were sent around the throne room. Zeus motioned for his son to join him and a short and stocky kid who looked about seventeen walked out. He walked out with golden armour and a cocky grin.

"I have given my complete blessing to him, he will not fall in battle! Blake is a killing machine! A warrior developed for victory and nothing but!" Zeus yelled over the claps and whistles. I looked around and saw the joy of all the Olympians. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had no idea what to think about Blake. He was standing in front of a applauding crowd showing off his skills with a blade. Now he was flying around the throne room swinging his sword. Nothing would make me happier then to see this kid get his ass kicked. I huffed and slumped in my seat as every body admired the skill and power of Blake. This 'display' lasted for maybe an hour until the Gods began to leave. I was too deep in thought to notice that I was alone in the throne room. I looked around a smiled, funny how I can completely lose myself in my own head. I was about to remove myself from the throne room until I was stopped.

"Hey beautiful." Said the voice, I turned around and saw Blake, standing there. He had short black hair and light blue eyes. He was very stocky and was about five foot ten. He walked up to me and placed his hand on the wall behind me. I looked down to him with a questioning look.

"You know, I think that every now and then, you wish you didn't become a eternal maiden." Blake said to me, showing off his rotten teeth.

"If you ever have one of those moments, you know who to see, because trust me, I've got skills." He said.

"Is that so?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well, I also have skills, in teaching little shits manners. If I were you, I would back up before I got myself hurt." I told him and he looked shocked.

"Wow, that is so hot." Blake laughed before casually strolling out of the throne room. If that were any one else's child, I would have killed him. I teleported myself to my palace on Olympus and decided to spend the rest of the night resting for the day ahead.

 _Perseus point of view,_

I was walking through the streets of an unnamed town of maybe two hundred people. It looked incredibly poor with the skinny people and rotting homes. I was here looking for a demigod, a son of Zeus to be exact. I had picked up his power scent a while back. I walked around for about half an hour following the cent. I soon came across a young boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes lying on the side of the street, in a puddle of sewer water. I walked up to him and he perked up. He looked no older then eight years old. This was exactly who I was looking for.

"What's your name buddy?" I asked him. He studied me for a second before opening his mouth.

"Jason." He said.

"Is your mother around?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"She kicked me out." He said simply. I reached into my pocket and offered him some of my food. Jason took it willingly and inhaled the food. I stuck out my hand for him to grab.

"Will you come with me?" I asked him.

"Why?" Jason asked and I just smiled.

"I want to build a army of the strongest soldiers, and I want you to be my Knight-Captain." I told him and he smiled but then frowned.

"Why me? I have no fighting skills or nothing?" Jason asked.

"Soldiers with nothing to loose are more dangerous. You with me?" I asked and he willingly took my hand. I smiled evilly as we progressed to our next demigod. This was going to be easier than I originally expected.

 **Let me know what you think?**


End file.
